1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging machines. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved method and apparatus for handling filled but open pouches until they are sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art packaging machines are known in the art. Packaging machines are often categorized into horizontal and vertical machines depending on the general direction of movement of a continuous web of material. Further, packaging machines are typically designed to operate in either a continuous or intermittent manner.
In the packaging of powder materials, such as finely powdered food product, horizontal intermittently operated packaging machines are known for packaging at rates of approximately 150 packages per minute. In this process, lead packages are first severed from a web of material and then filled and top sealed using intermittently controlled packaging equipment. Unfortunately, this process is unable to package at faster more desirable rates. Still other similar processes are known that require package bottoms to have gussets to allow the package to sufficiently hold a required amount of powder material during the packaging process without the powder material discharging or overflowing from the package. These gusseted packages are more expensive to produce than conventional packages, due to the same speed constraints.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the packaging of powder materials by using a horizontal continuously operating packaging machine and process that can package at a faster rate than intermittently operated machines.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.